The Replacements
by chickeebaybee
Summary: The GForce team is being trained for battle. However, Don and Jason are not getting along, and Don needs to be replaced. Who will the new team member be? And how will they fit in?
1. Chapter 1

The Replacements

_A/N: This takes place before the G-Force team was completely established. It doesn't completely follow canon, and I've taken a few liberties as to how the team was put together. The original team is made up of Mark, Jason, Don and Tiny. I also kept them at the ages of around 17 or 18. Princess is 16 when she joins, and Keyop is 8._

The atmosphere was tense on the Phoenix that day. Don stared defiantly into the Jason's narrowed eyes. The scowl on the Condor's face told me he was ready to maim Don.

I mentally braced myself for the fallout. Tiny was busy flying the ship, so it would be up to me to keep my comrades from killing each other.

"That's enough, you two." I ordered in my most authoritative voice.

I hoped it would work. Even I wouldn't like to be caught between the two ill tempered birds.

I watched as Jason stormed out of the flight deck of the Phoenix in a fit of rage. Don seemed to revel in the thought of ruffling Jason's feathers.

I could see why Jason got angry at him all the time. Don really was a know-it-all, and a terrible Commander. This practice mission was supposed to be quick and easy, but Don wasn't able to manage the team well enough…and it takes a lot of finesse to command the Condor.

Hell, I even butt heads with Jason from time to time, and we're as close as brothers.

88888888888888888888888

Cautiously, I followed Jason out into the launch bay to see if I could calm things down. I found him leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

He looked up at me with flames still burning in his steely gray eyes.

"How can you stand that jackass?" Jason fumed. His arms flailed as he spoke, showing the Italian side of him. "If that had been a real mission, that hotshot would have gotten us killed!"

"Cool it, Jase," I took a deep breath to give myself time to think. "Don is a very smart guy, but I don't think the Chief is going to make him the Commander of the team. He's book smart, but I have to admit, he's lacking in common sense."

"Well, it'll be my turn as Commander next, and my first order will be to leave him behind!" Jason ranted.

I put a gloved hand on Jason's shoulder in an effort to calm him. "Listen, Jase, the whole idea is for us to be able to work as a team. Like it or not, we're stuck with him."

"Mark," Jason's face burned as he stared straight into my eyes. Then, he pushed my hand off of his shoulder. "It's either him or me. One of us has to go. I'm going to have a serious talk with the Chief about this when we get back."

Jason thought for a few seconds and then began again. He pointed at the door to the flight deck as he spoke. "I mean, the guy doesn't get along with any of us. How can we have a team, if one of us isn't a team player? We need to take out that hotshot once and for all!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jason was a hothead at times, but I knew I could always count on him, no matter what. I couldn't believe he really wanted Don to be taken off of the team, but I had to agree with Jason. I really didn't think I could count on Don to back me up in battle. What was I going to do?

I stood there like an idiot, staring at the floor. Jason was practically my brother, and I didn't want to admit it, but Don really got under my skin, too. I have a lot of patience, but eventually he would push me too far.

Don had even butted heads with Tiny, trying to tell him how to pilot the Phoenix. And it takes a lot to make Tiny blow his top.

Jason had declared an ultimatum. It was him or Don.

Don just wasn't right for the team. We had given him plenty of time to adjust, but it just wasn't working.

It was time for me to jump on the band wagon with my decision. "If you feel that strongly, Jase, I'll back you up. I'm sure Tiny will, too."

I turned my back to the Condor and walked back toward the flight deck. "We just can't be sure of who the replacement will be. It could be worse, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

The Replacements- 2

Chief Anderson appeared busy filing reports as we stood in his doorway. I rapped on the door with my knuckles to let him know we were back inside Center Neptune.

Anderson shut his filing cabinet and turned to talk to us. "Come in and sit down, team. We have a lot to discuss."

I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Commander, please give me your report." The Chief pressed his fingertips together and peered at Don through his thick glasses.

"Well, sir, the team was reluctant to follow my orders…" Don began.

"Reluctant? I'll give you reluctant…" Jason interrupted. His fists were clenched tightly as he stood up to go after Don.

Tiny grabbed Jason by his shoulders to keep him back. "Whoa, there, buddy…"

"Any Commander of G-Force should be able to make level headed decisions and keep his subordinates in check." Anderson chided Don.

Then he turned to Jason. "And if you expect to lead this team, you have to be able to conceal your emotions, Jason. We can't have you flying off the handle any time things don't go your way."

I could tell the Chief was really miffed, even though he masked himself well. He turned to me. Oh no, what was he going to say, now? I inwardly winced…

"Mark, would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Yes, sir," I looked around at my companions. "Well, Jason was shooting bird missiles at the robot planes, and taking them out two or three at a time."

"And Bozo, here, had us go into Fiery Phoenix mode and plow through the units all at once…" Jason growled.

"Enough, Jason, I asked Mark…" The Chief was beginning to lose his patience.

"It's just as Jason says." I bowed my head. "We tried to stop him. I know the Fiery Phoenix is just for emergencies…"

"Not only that, but it's dangerous. That maneuver is to be used with great caution, not to show off with, and certainly not for defeating robot planes in a training mission."

Anderson pushed himself forcefully back in his chair and continued. "The mission was an abject failure. Because of this, I cannot recommend you for the Commanding position, Don. I'm sure you understand."

Don didn't answer. He stood up and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about how no one here appreciated him.

We sat together in silence for a few minutes. Then I spoke up.

"Chief, we'd like to talk to you. It's about Don…" I cleared my throat nervously. I felt like I was treading on thin ice.

Anderson put his hand up. "Mark, you don't have to say a word. Based on his recent performance, Don just isn't cut out for G-Force. I will make arrangements for his dismissal immediately."

I looked at Jason and Tiny. I felt my mouth gaping open in shock. I could see that they were just as surprised as I was. That was easy. I guess the Chief knew more about our team dynamics than we realized.

"You're all dismissed. You will be placed on sabbatical until I can find a replacement for Don."

The chief took off his glasses and casually began to wipe them with a handkerchief.

As we got up to leave, he called my name. "Mark…"

I turned back cautiously. Jason and Tiny took off toward the Ready Room. "Yes, Chief?"

"…I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute. Come sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

The Replacements- 3

Anderson tucked his handkerchief in his vest pocket and placed his glasses back on.

"Mark, how do you feel about Commanding the G-Force team?" He leaned over his desk and watched for my reaction.

_What?_ I could feel Anderson's eyes staring straight through me.

My first thought was of Jason. "Sir, Jason hasn't had his turn…" He wasn't going to like this one bit. At least I tried to stand up for my best friend.

"I didn't ask about how Jason felt, I asked about how you felt."

I gulped. "I…I would be honored, Sir."

Anderson smiled warmly. "Well then, it's settled. You will Command the team from now on."

"I know that Jason hasn't had his turn to command, but it has become apparent to me that you are best suited for the job. Your level headed commands are exactly what we need for the missions. Jason is far too argumentative to lead the team." The chief explained his position. I could see why he made his decision.

He stood up to shake my hand. "Congratulations, Commander!"

Commander…it sounded strange. I supposed I could get used to it, but what about the others?

I hesitated before leaving Anderson's office. "Sir, I have one more question…"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"I'll call a meeting this evening. First, however, I have to meet with Don."

"Sir, would it be ok if I told to Jason about this before the meeting? You know, smooth things over a bit?" I could just see Jason storming out of the meeting this evening and not speaking to me for at least a week.

The Chief smiled. "Of course, Mark. You know how to handle Jason very well. I can tell I've made the right choice."

8888888888888888888

I drug my feet as I walked over to the Ready Room. Facing the angry Condor was a miserable fate. _Why'd it have to be me?_

I walked in to see Tiny eating his Space burgers, and Jason sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

They both looked up when I walked in.

"So what did the Chief want?" Tiny's question came out muffled as he continued chewing his burger. He always forgot his manners when he was eating.

"Oh, not much." I tried to act nonchalant as I plopped down in a nearby chair.

"It had to be something big, or he wouldn't have wanted to talk to you alone." Jason folded the paper and laid it down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess it was big." I took in a deep breath. "You know, Jase, we always said that no matter which one of us Commanded the team, we'd support one another, right?"

"You've gotta be kidding! He made you Commander!" Jason's face turned red with fury. "I haven't even had a chance…" He pounded his fists on the coffee table.

I held up my hands to block whatever might be coming. "I know, Jase, I told him that."

"So what'd he say?"

Here goes…time to brace myself… "He said that you were too argumentative to lead the group. He's made his decision, Jase. We have a meeting tonight to talk about it."

"I just don't get it…" Jason shook his head. "He didn't even give me a chance…"

The angry Condor stalked out of the room, and punched a rather impressive hole in the wall before he left.

Tiny put his burger down. "Mark, I'm real happy for you. I think you'll make a great Commander. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Tiny…" I sighed heavily. "My first day on the job, and it looks like I've got my work cut out for me."


	4. Chapter 4

The Replacements-4

The meeting with Anderson was pretty uncomfortable. I had decided it was in my best interest to let Jason blow off some steam on his own after I broke the news to him.

He didn't look up the entire time. When he was asked a question, he gave a very brief answer. He had cooled down a bit, but I could tell it wasn't over. I wonder how long Jase can hold a grudge?

I was afraid that I was about to find out.

We found out that Don went back to Anderson and resigned soon after he stormed out of our last meeting. I think he must've realized that his relationships with all of us would only get worse. He didn't even say goodbye. Just packed up his things and left. It was just as well, he and Jason never really hit it off, and Tiny and I never felt like we could get close to him.

Anderson also informed us that he would be leaving first thing in the morning, to see a prospect from a Himalayan orphanage who might take Don's place. Probably some kid who had to fight his whole life, and had a chip on his shoulder. I silently prayed that he would be even tempered. I certainly didn't need any more drama in my life.

8888888888888888888888

After the meeting, I caught up with Jason. "Want to get a cup of coffee?"

"Uh, yeah…" Jason nodded.

We walked silently to the cafeteria and sat down with our drinks.

Jason stirred his coffee absentmindedly, and then began to speak. "I'm not mad at you, Mark."

"I know." I figured I'd let him do most of the talking.

"I'm just disappointed. Anderson judged me before I even had a chance to show what I can do!" Jason's eyebrows knit together as he spoke. "Even criminals get a fair trial!"

"I know, Jase. I tried to talk to him, but he had already made up his mind. He is making you second in command, at least." I did feel bad for the guy. It seemed hard luck followed him around like a dark cloud.

"Yeah, who else would he pick…Tiny?"

Jason's comment was supposed to be serious, but I couldn't hold back my laughter. Jason's face relaxed as he watched me laugh, and ended up joining me in my fit of hysterics.

As our laughter faded, Jason reached out to shake my hand. "Hey, man, congratulations…"

I grasped his hand in a firm handshake, realizing that he really did stand behind me. Jason might have been difficult at times, but I always knew where I stood with him.

A feral grin spread across his face. "Don't screw up, though, because I've got my eye on you!"

I started chuckling again. It was good to have my friend back.

888888888888888888

I spent the next day out at the airfield, working on an old plane that had been left to me by my father. I was determined to get her flying again.

Exhausted, and covered with grease, I went inside my little shack to clean up and get some rest. I thought about calling the Chief to see how things were going. The curiosity was killing me.

I had just gotten dressed after showering, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, to find two familiar faces grinning back at me.

"Good evening, Commander." Tiny and Jason both bowed mockingly. "May we come in?"

"Can it, guys…" I laughed.

"We thought we'd bring over some movies and pizza to celebrate your…promotion!" Tiny chirped.

"Sounds good." I could feel a smile spread across my face. It felt good to have their support.

I walked over to the fridge to pull out some drinks.

Jason called to me from the living room. " Hey, Skipper, throw me a beer, will ya?"

I walked back in and plopped back onto the sofa. "Here, Gilligan...and don't call me Skipper!" I grumbled.

That did it. Now that Jase knew I hated his new nickname, I'd be hearing it a lot.

Tiny handed me a plate. "Here ya go, Skip..." He and Jason had a good chuckle at my expense.

No one said this job was gonna be easy.

"So what kind of new guy do you think the Chief will come back with?" I decided to blurt out the question that I knew was coursing through their minds.

"Man, I don't care who they pick, as long as he doesn't tell me how to pilot the Phoenix!" Tiny picked up a slice of pizza and almost ate the whole thing in one bite.

"He better not be like Don. I don't think I could take another jerk like that!" Jason added." And he better be able to keep up with us. He's gonna need a lot of training to catch up!"

I had been giving it a lot of thought. "You know, I don't care either, as long as he's a team player. That's going to be important in order for us to succeed."

"Hey, Mark," Tiny chuckled. "You sound like a Commander already!"

"Thanks, Tiny," I grinned. "Well, the Chief's due back tomorrow. I guess we'll know more then."


	5. Chapter 5

The Replacements- 5

I kept myself busy the next day, while I waited to hear that the Chief had returned with a possible new recruit. It almost gave me butterflies in my stomach to think of the overwhelming responsibility I had to Jason and Tiny, and now to someone I hadn't even met.

I always took my responsibilities seriously. Something my father obviously didn't do, when he abandoned me and Mom many years ago.

Since I couldn't reach the Chief, I raised my communicator to call Jason.

"Jason…"

"Ears on, Mark."

"Have you heard anything from Anderson yet? He was supposed to be back this morning, and it's getting late." I was almost beginning to wonder if something happened to the Chief en route.

"Nothing, Mark. I tried him earlier, and it almost seems like he turned his communicator off."

I winced. It really did seem suspicious. "Well, if we don't hear from him in the next half hour, we may need to go out and look for him."

"I agree with you, Mark. He should've at least brought one of us along with him, just in case." Jason sounded worried, too.

As soon as we ended the conversation, my communicator lit up. I guessed it was Tiny, with the same concerns.

"Come in, Mark."

Aha! Not Tiny…

"Yes, Chief? We were beginning to worry…"

"I'm sorry, Mark, I arrived back this morning, but I had some urgent business to attend to."

"We're just glad to hear you're ok…" I breathed a sigh of relief. I really wasn't in the mood for a rescue mission.

"Mark, I'd like for you to round up the team and meet me in my office…immediately."

Now I was even more curious. Did he bring someone with him?

I was so busy contemplating, I forgot to answer the Chief.

"Mark?"

Anderson's voice quickly snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah…big ten, Sir."

88888888888888888888

The first thing I did upon entering the Chief's office was to scan for a new face. There were no new faces, only Tiny and Jason, looking just as confused as I was.

I was almost disappointed that the Chief hadn't found what he was looking for. What would become of the team?

"I'm glad you all came so quickly." The Chief stood at his desk, leaning forward and propping himself on his hands as he spoke.

"You are all about to meet the fourth member of G Force. Come with me to the observation deck."

He walked toward the door and motioned for us to follow. I had a strange feeling in my gut that told me my life was about to change forever.

We walked over to the glass and peered down into the training area.

As I looked down, I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"This is Princess. She will be known as the Swan. She possesses great agility, explosives expertise, and is a technological genius."

"Princess? You're replacing Don with a little girl??? Why don't you give us all some Barbie dolls to play with, too? Is this a joke, Chief?" Jason scowled as he regarded the Chief skeptically.

"I dunno. She doesn't look that young to me. What is she? Sixteen, maybe?" Tiny scratched his tangled brown mane of hair and then blushed. "She's got a nice figure. Maybe the Spectran army will fall all over themselves when they see her."

I just stood there, mouth gaping. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say.

I could really understand both Tiny and Jason's viewpoints.

I just watched her. She really was a vision, brilliant white wings and… was that a pink miniskirt? What was the Chief thinking?

She went through the paces effortlessly…a real natural. I could tell that she had ballet and martial arts experience. I wondered, how did she know all of this at such a young age? Had the Chief planned on having her join the team all along, and trained her for this?

Wait… she just threw something…was that a yoyo?

"Man, Chief…what did you give her? A toy to throw at her enemies? They'll die laughing first…" Jason was boiling inside.

I almost wondered if we should beg Don to come back. This could get nasty.

"That's not just any toy, Jason…watch…" The Chief watched his new recruit with pride in his eyes. He seemed to be sure of his decision.

I supposed as Commander, I had to back the Chief up.

We all watched in amazement as she wrapped her yoyo cord around three robot goons. She flipped over them, and then plucked the cord, sending a shockwave toward her enemies. As the wave hit the robots, they exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You've got to admit, Jase, that was pretty good." I elbowed him good naturedly, in an effort to bring him out of his funk. He just glared back at me.

The training session ended, and Anderson spoke to Princess over the loud speaker. "That was just fine, Princess. Please transmute back into your civvies and join me on the observation deck."

Anderson turned to us as we awaited her arrival. "She's been training in birdstyle all day. I wanted to have her put a sequence of her skills together to show you all this evening. That's why you didn't hear from me earlier today."

"Aha, " I nodded. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"Girl, or no girl, I'd trust her to back me up any day!" Tiny grinned.

"Down, boy!" Jason chided. "Stop letting your hormones do the talking!"

"Enough, you two!" The Chief intervened. "You are to treat her as an equal. Yes, she's a girl, but she's also your teammate, and you will maintain proper conduct around her at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" We all self consciously straightened up and saluted.

It was then that she walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

The Replacements- 6

"Well, I didn't think I performed well enough to deserve a salute!" She teased. A soft, breathy giggle escaped from her lips as she glanced shyly at all of us.

I couldn't help but gawk at her. We all were gawking, really. You'd think we'd never seen a girl before.

Princess, however, was extraordinary; fine, porcelain skin embellished by ruby red lips and emerald eyes. She had long, dark hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her body was perfectly toned; long, slender legs, and a tiny waist. I could swear that she glided instead of walking…every move was so graceful. Her "Swan" codename fit her perfectly.

Wow. Beautiful…and a sense of humor, too. How am I going to handle this?

Luckily, the Chief helped us find our voices.

"Princess, allow me to introduce you to the team." Anderson motioned to Tiny.

"This is Tiny, the pilot of the Phoenix. He is also known as the Owl."

Tiny stepped forward to take Princess' hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Princess. You did a bang up job out there!"

"Literally." She chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tiny."

"And this is our gunner, Jason, the Condor." Anderson continued.

Jason stood still with his hands foded over his chest and gazed at her, nodding only slightly.

I wanted to wallop him for being so rude to her.

She smiled politely and spoke to him. "It's good to meet you, too…Jason."

It appeared to me as though she could immediately see through our gunner's tough exterior.

To make up for Jason's bad manners, I stepped forward and introduced myself.

"Hi, Princess. I'm the Commark…uh, the Marker, I mean…the Commander…Mark."

I hastily took her slim hand in mine. I felt electricity course through my body. My palms were sweating. Could she tell?

Now I could feel the heat rising to my face. What's wrong with me? Commanders don't blush! Get a grip on yourself!

I stepped back in place and self-consciously stuck my hands into my pockets. Ugh! Maybe no one noticed…

She beamed as she answered me in that delicate, breathy voice of hers.

"Nice to meet you...Mark. My wish is your command…"

Jason cracked a smile. "You got that right, Princess!"

He turned to Tiny, elbowed him, and whispered, "She's got him whipped already!"

When Tiny started chuckling, she realized what she said.

"Oh did I say…" She cupped her hands over her mouth, and her face turned beet red. "I meant to say, 'Your wish is my command'…"

Jason started in again with a sly smirk. "Oh, reeeeally?"

"That's enough, you two." Anderson came to Princess' defense. He cast a stern gaze at Tiny and Jason, and then continued speaking. "I thought it might be nice for us to eat dinner together this evening. I've arranged for a meal to be prepared for us in the dining area at 7 o'clock."

Princess glanced at the Chief gratefully. "Thank you, Sir. Would it be rude for me to go and rest for a while before dinner?"

Anderson smiled. "Not at all, Princess. Go right ahead. You remember where your room is, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir." She quickly glimpsed at the rest of us. "I'll see you all at dinner, then. Good bye."

I watched her leave the observation deck. She was wearing pink and white striped bell bottoms that hugged her curves in all the right places. Man, she had a nice ass…

"Hey, Mark, are you finished watching Princess leave? I'd like to beat you at a few games of ping- pong before dinner." Jason quipped.

"That's enough, Jason. Remember what I said; you must respect your teammates." Anderson chided.

I knew that this would be only the tip of the iceberg; the teasing was about to get worse.

88888888888888888888888888

In the Ready Room, Tiny lounged and watched TV while Jase and I played Ping Pong.

"So, what do you think of our new recruit, Skipper?" Jason started in on me immediately.

I slammed the ball back at him. "I told you, I hate to be called Skipper!"

A smirk spread across the Condor's face. "You're avoiding the question." He smacked the ball back to me.

"She'll be just fine, I'm sure, Jase…" I could feel the scowl on my face as I volleyed the little white ball back at him. I wanted to choke him with it.

"You think she's a fox, don't you?" He taunted.

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer." I had to get out of this conversation. Fast.

Tiny laughed in the background. Apparently, he was listening more to us than to the TV.

"Come on, Commander, you sounded like Porky Pig, out there! You were stuttering all over the place! Th… th… th… that's all folks! Admit it, You've got the hots for her, right?"

My blood was boiling. It was like they had read my mind. I threw down my paddle.

"So I screwed up a few words! Are you guys perfect?" Ok, they were getting under my skin. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. I had to calm down...deep breath...

I propped both hands on the ping pong table. "Look, I think we can all agree that she's cute…ok? But we're her teammates, and the Chief wants us to…"

"I know what the Chief said, but do you, young man?" Jason pointed his paddle at me in mock reprimand. "You better watch your P's and Q's, mister!"

Jason's mockery brought out uncontrollable laughter from his one man audience.

Ok, that did it. Jason was probably feeling a little bitter toward me, since I was chosen to command the team over him.

I had learned over time that he delighted in having a wit that was sharper than any of his shuriken...and he used it as a weapon when he was feeling a bit insecure. However, I was about to lose control and behave in a way that wasn't befitting a Commander.

"What's wrong with you, Jase? Now that Don is gone, you need someone else to pick on?" I huffed, and then left the room before I said something I'd regret later on.


	7. Chapter 7

The Replacements- 7

I walked into my room and slammed the door. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be Commander of G- Force any more. For that matter, maybe I should just quit the team.

I reclined on my bed and propped my arms behind my head. There was no way I could rest with so much on my mind…the new responsibilities, the teasing and lack of respect from Tiny and Jason, and now…a girl on the team. Having a female member of G-Force brought in a whole new set of challenges. How was I going to deal with her, without the guys thinking I was treating her differently?

I don't mind a little joking here and there, but this goes too far, and it will hurt Princess. I have to stop the teasing. Somehow, I have to gain some respect from Jason and Tiny.

888888888888888888888888888

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a high pitched, bloodcurdling scream.

Were we under attack?

I scrambled to my feet and darted down the hall way, boomerang in hand.

I skidded to a halt when I saw Jason falling backwards, out of the bathroom and onto the floor in the hallway.

"Get out, you pervert!" A distinctly female voice ordered.

A soapy scrub brush flew out the door, and hit Jason square in the forehead.

"What happened? Are you ok, Jase?"

Jason tried to down play the incident. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…just slipped, that's all!"

"I thought I heard Princess scream…" Tiny came skidding up behind me, a little late.

Jason picked up the scrub brush and regarded us with a smirk. " I've got everything under control…"

The bathroom door cracked open, and Princess' face appeared.

She scowled at Jason, and then turned her attention to me. "Can't you keep this...this vulture under control?"

"That's Condor!" Jason retorted.

The Swan's eyebrows knit together as she eyed the Condor. "Not from where I'm standing!"

"Hey, I thought the door was stuck again. That's why I kicked it open. Innocent mistake..." Jason pulled himself up from the floor, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I didn't mean to scare you, really, Princess. Look, I even have a peace offering." He offered Princess her scrub brush.

"Just make sure you don't make any more...innocent mistakes...or you'll find yourself with a yoyo cord wrapped around your neck!" Princess reached out with one hand to grab her brush from Jason, carefully holding her towel up with her other hand.

Tiny chuckled. "Looks like we gotta replace this broken lock, fast…"

"I think we'll need a dead bolt next time, won't we, Jase?" I sneered at the gunner.

His forehead was beginning to swell from his scrub brush close encounter.

"Uh, guys, if you don't mind…" Princess interrupted. She looked cute, with her dripping wet hair. "I need to get back across the hall, so I can get dressed."

"Oh, uh…yeah. Sorry, Princess. We'll just be going now." I scratched my head awkwardly and headed to the Ready Room. Jason and Tiny followed.

I wonder how much Jason saw?

88888888888888888888888888

"So, Jase, are you gonna tell us exactly what happened?" Tiny elbowed his comrade as he entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Jason teased.

"I bet I know." I grinned. It was payback time. "Jason's drooling over our Princess. So he kicked the bathroom door in to catch a glimpse of a nude Swan!"

"And what if I did?" A sly grin spread across Jason's face.

That answer surprised me. I thought it was an accident. Maybe it wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing? She's our teammate! You've been warned to keep your distance!" I tried to keep my emotions in check, but Jason really knew how to push my buttons.

"Aw, come on, Mark...you mean you wouldn't like to catch a glimpse of that body? Let me tell you something, I got a good look, and it's well worth the bruise! " Jason rubbed his forehead and chuckled.

That did it. It was at that moment that I lost control. "Damn you, Jason! She's NOT one of your conquests!!"

Before I knew it, I was throwing a punch and connecting with Jason's cheek.He fell back over one of the couches.

He came back at me, swinging his fist and getting in a lucky punch to my jaw. I flew back, hitting the opposite wall.

Tiny's eyes grew wide with fear.He stood up and tried to come between us. "Hey, wait a minute, guys! No need to fight, here. It's just a simple misunderstanding, right? Let's talk it out!"

I suddenly found strength I never even knew that I had, picking Jason up and throwing him into the ping pong table. It came crashing to the floor under his weight.

Tiny rushed back between us, holding his arms out in an effort to stop the fight. He was becoming indignant."Cool it, guys. That's enough. Are you going to act like little boys on the playground here, or are you gonna talk it out like real men?"

He had a point. Maybe Tiny should have been named Commander.

Jason stood up, gingerly rubbing his behind. I rubbed my rapidly swelling jaw.

We looked at each other, and burst out laughing. We really were a pitiful sight.

I figured I had better step forward and be the better man. "I'm sorry, Jase. Let's call a truce. From now on, we don't talk direspectful about the Swan. She's one of us now."

Jason stared at the floor as he spoke. "Alright, Skip. Up until now, I didn't realize what a pain in the butt I was being. I'll hold back on the teasing, too."

Tiny grinned. He looked relieved that we had stooped our brawl."Count me in on that, too. I didn't realize how much it was getting under your skin, Commander."

"Thanks, guys." I smiled.

Mission accomplished. At least we had worked out the respect problems. "Now let's clean up this mess before dinner."

As we started picking up the Ping Pong table, Tiny smirked. "So, uh…you know that the Chief is gonna take this out of your paychecks, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Replacements- 8

It was strange sitting down to a formal dinner with Anderson and the team. I looked around, trying to read everyone's expressions.

Jason was smug, casting his eyes over to Princess every now and then. I could tell he really wanted to start taunting her, but the Chief's presence made it impossible.

Tiny ignored everyone at the table. Instead, he focused on the food that was spread out in front of us. There was no question as to what took precedence in his mind.

The Chief regarded all of us, taking note of some fresh bruises on two of us.

"So, Mark, have you and Jason had a recent sparring match?" He gazed at me with raised eyebrows, simultaneously pouring himself a glass of tea.

"Uh…yeah…" I looked around at my comrades, daring one of them to spill the beans. "You could say that."

After placing the pitcher onto the table, Anderson's eyes flickered suspiciously between Jason and me. He didn't believe me.

Thankfully, he didn't pursue the subject any further. He changed the subject.

"So, Princess, did you rest well?"

Princess nodded as she passed the garlic bread to Tiny. "Yes, Sir."

She picked up her fork, slid it into her spaghetti, and smiled impishly to herself. "I was even able to slip in a quick shower before dinner."

Jason gulped. He stared at Princess with pleading eyes. I could see he was afraid that she was going to enlighten the Chief about his latest antics.

She flashed the Condor a sly smile. I think I'm going to like this girl!

"Oh, that reminds me," the Chief heaped some spaghetti onto his plate, "I've arranged for you to have your own private bathroom. Construction should start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chief Anderson." She blushed slightly as she looked across the table at me. I could feel my face getting warmer, too. I quickly turned my attention to my food.

Anderson took a quick bite of spaghetti, and then turned to me again. "Mark, I'd like to put you in charge of Princess' training from here on out. She's doing well, but there are still some maneuvers that she has yet to learn. I'll fill you in after dinner."

"Oh yeah, Princess, I'll be glad to take you on a tour of the Phoenix…" Tiny added proudly.

Jason elbowed him under the table. "I'm sure you would." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Anderson's attention was drawn to the Condor.

"Uh…nothing, Sir…" Jason grinned.

The kitchen door abruptly opened, and a young man wearing a lab coat walked up to the Chief.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Sir, but you are needed immediately in the lab."

Anderson wiped his face with his napkin, and got up from the table. "Excuse me, team, this is important. Go ahead and enjoy the meal. No need to wait for me to return, and if I don't return, have a good night and get plenty of rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

8888888888888888888888888888

As soon as Anderson left the room, Jason let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Whew! I thought you were going to be a complete little girl and do the tattling thing! Daddy! Jason walked into the bathroom while I was showering!" He mocked her in a whiny voice.

Princess smiled a most unnatural looking smile. "Oh, no, Jason. I'm just one of the boys. Would you care for some more spaghetti?" She said, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Why, yes, Princess, I believe I would like some more…" Jason puffed out his chest proudly, giving a false air of aristocracy.

Instantly, a forkful of spaghetti flew across the table, smacking Jason right across the bruise she had given him earlier. His forehead was now a virtual rainbow of colors... black, blue, a hint of yellow noodles, and a massive splotch of red sauce.

We all erupted into giggling fits. The Condor had it coming.

Jason laughed with us, and then displayed his evil grin. "You know, this means war, don't you?"

He chucked a meatball back at her. She ducked out of the way, and it hit Tiny in the side of the head.

The Owl put down his fork and brushed the meat and sauce out of his ear.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You're wasting perfectly good food!" Tiny looked irritated. Nothing got his feathers ruffled faster than food going to waste.

Then, just to get his goat even more, Jason pitched two meatballs. One smacked Tiny's cheek, leaving a bright, red smear across his face and landed in his lap.

The Owl stood up, allowing the glob of meat to splatter onto the floor. "Hey, Jase! I just washed these pants!" He howled.

The other hit Princess in the neck,and then slid own her shirt, causing her to squeal insults back at the Condor as she stood up and hopped up and down.

I could see the tomato sauce bleeding through her shirt. I was hoping maybe she'd take it off...

To my dismay, she shook the meatball out of her shirt and onto the floor.

Before she could retaliate, Tiny grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and splattered it toward Jason, missing the intended target, and hitting me instead.

My hair became matted with noodles and sauce. I think I even got some sauce in my nose, because all I could smell was tomato sauce for the remainder of the evening.

I'm not sure what exactly happened after that point. It all became a blur. I just know that, in the end, we were wearing more spaghetti than we had eaten…and we were all laughing so hard that we collapsed on the floor, unable to move.

We soon realized that we needed to get things cleaned up. Fast.


	9. Chapter 9

The Replacements- 9

"Now, to get this meat sauce out of my ear…" Tiny stood up and tossed a dirty towel into the laundry.

We were quite a sight. Although the dining room was now spotless, we all looked like we had just come from a bloody battle…or a garbage dumpster. We were covered in spaghetti sauce from head to toe.

"Let's head for the locker room showers…" Jason suggested. "That way we can all clean off at once."

"At once?" Princess glared. "Ohhhhh…I'm not showering with you. In case you didn't remember, I'm a female!"

Jason sneered gleefully at the Swan. "Oh, I remember, alright!"

Another dirty towel promptly flew through the air and smacked him in the head.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

A devious chuckle emanated from the Condor. "I don't mean in the nude…we can wear our swimsuits." Jason hastily winked at me and turned back to Princess, giving her an innocent look.

A swimsuit? Great idea, I have to hand it to you, Jase, you are the sly one. I'll have to remember to thank you for this later.

Princess looked at Tiny and then over to me, trying to gage what was on our minds. I tried desperately not to give her any facial cues to read.

Then she scowled at Jason. "Ok, just this once, Mr.…Vulture, but you'd better watch yourself. You're skating on thin ice!"

"Condor!" Jason protested jokingly.

Tiny chuckled. "That's the story of his life!"

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned up. I'll meet you in the locker room in five minutes." I hurried out the door toward my room to get changed. Sometimes, I really loved that wily gunner.

88888888888888888888888888

A few minutes later, we all found ourselves in the large, open shower room with our swimsuits on. Princess had yet to appear.

We stood there, in our swimsuits, dumbfounded.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, half joking.

"Keep your pants on, Skip, she'll show…" Jason teased. "You just can't wait to see her in that swimsuit, can you?"

"Can you?" I grinned.

Jason smiled back as he turned on the water. "I've seen plenty. It's worth the wait. She's probably primping in front of the mirror for her Commander."

"Yeah, she even looks cute with spaghetti sauce on her head." Tiny chuckled, and turned on another faucet.

Just then, Princess pranced into the room in a hot pink bikini, carrying a basket of shampoos and soaps, and a towel. "I got most of it off in my room, but I need to wash my hair again."

Our jaws dropped. We were in awe.

Her perfect curves were out there for all to see. My eyes glided over her small, perky breasts, tiny waist, perfectly rounded hips, and long legs, gradually settling on her porcelain face. She was smiling at us. No one quite knew what to say.

"Here, Princess, you can come stand under this spigot, with me…" Tiny offered.

Jason interrupted. "No, Princess, I have plenty of room over here. I'll be a complete gentleman. Scouts honor."

"Funny, you were never a scout, Jason." I laughed. "Don't worry, Princess, You've got your own spigot right over here."

I proceeded to turn on the water in the shower next to me. Jason and Tiny shot me dirty looks.

"Yeah, Mr. Eagle Scout, that just happens to be right next to you." Jason jeered.

"Boys, boys…no need to fight." Princess smiled as she put her basket down and slid into the shower next to me.

We all watched as the water cascaded through her long dark hair, continuing down her back and legs.

Suddenly I became very conscious of a growing problem in my shorts. The others must have, too, because all of us suddenly turned our backs to her and began rinsing the sauce off of our bodies.

After a few minutes, we heard Princess exclaim, "Hey! I have an idea! Let's go swimming!"

"That's a great idea, Princess; I could use a little exercise after that big meal to keep my physique in top shape!" Tiny chimed in.

Jason laughed. "It's in a shape alright…"

I stopped him before he could go any further. "Sounds good, Princess. We could all use the exercise."

8888888888888888

We all scuttled through the gym to the pool room. Princess climbed up the ladder onto the diving board.

She bounced on the board twice and then executed a perfect dive into the shimmering pool.

"That was beautiful…" I gaped. I was truly enamored. This Commander business was going to be much harder than I thought.

"Hence the name Swan…" Jason reached up and pushed my jaw closed.

Luckily, Tiny followed her in, and the image of his bulk bouncing on the diving board snapped me out of my trance.

He did a cannonball, splashing half of the water out of the pool and all over Jason and me.

We both joined them in the pool, and soon after, Jason suggested we play a game of "Chicken".

Oh, boy, what was he thinking? Me? Against Princess? No contest.

A slow smirk spread across his face as he pronounced, "I'll hold Princess, and Tiny can hold Mark."

Aha! Now I understood. Jason wanted her thighs on his shoulders.

I watched him triumphantly dive under the water, and under Princess, lifting her high into the air. Her wet thighs slipped around his shoulders. She shifted her weight to get comfortable.

I stood there in the water, staring at her like an idiot. How did I let Jason get me into these things? He'd pay for his transgressions later.

I suddenly felt our brawny Owl lifting me out of the water.

"OK, Commander, let's go get 'em!" He chuckled, sounding a little like Barney Rubble.

Princess was ready for me, arms flailing, hurling taunts…  
I tried to focus, but my eyes slid downward as my arms flailed, inadvertently hitting her breasts, and causing me to become slightly aroused.

Tiny noticed at once and flung me off backwards, into the water. When I came up for air, gasping and sputtering, he yelled, "Hey, watch it, man!" He was disgusted. Evidently, he could feel what was happening with the back of his head.

"Hey! What happened?" Princess gloated. "I thought the mighty Commander of G Force would be a worthy adversary!"

"I slipped!" I replied. I quickly shot Tiny my best 'say something, and I'll kill you' look. Thank goodness it worked.

Thankfully, Jason covered for me. "Hey, we have training in the morning. It's getting late. We better get some sleep, right Cap'n?"

I was dumbfounded. "Huh…uh…yeah…right. We can have a rematch some other time."

888888888888888888

As I was about to go to bed, I received a call on my communicator. It was Jason. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Jase?"  
He replied with laughter. "Tiny told me what happened." He continued laughing. "I'm sorry…it's just so funny to see you…like this."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All wrapped up in a girl. I mean, you don't fall easily, man."

"She's not just 'a girl', she's Princess, and she is our subordinate. It'll do you good to remember that." I responded. "Stop pestering me about her, now, Jason, and that's an order!"

"Yes Sir, Commander, Sir…" he mocked. "Pulling rank on me now, are you?"

"If I have to." I spat. "Listen, Jase, I'm going to work one on one with her tomorrow after breakfast, and I don't want any more crap from you or Tiny about it, ok?"

"Ok, Mark, whatever you say." Jason sighed. "But you do realize you're taking all of the fun out of our lives, don't you?"

"Good." I replied, and promptly cut off the communicator.

I lay back in my bed, picturing our newest teammate in her hot pink bikini. There would certainly be sweet dreams tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

The Replacements- 10

I walked into the cafeteria the next morning and sat down by myself in a booth. My eggs were a little runny, but other than that, the breakfast tasted pretty good. Let's face it…it's hard to mess up breakfast.

I could hear the footsteps of my comrades coming up behind me. I shuttered to think what they were going to say to me after last night.

"Good morning, Mark!" Tiny said cheerfully, as he slid into the seat opposite me.

"Aren't you up and at 'em a little early today, Skip?" Jason questioned me with his usual sly grin slinking across his face.

I casually sipped my coffee. "No earlier than usual. You bums overslept."

Tiny elbowed Jason. They had obviously had a little discussion about me.

I was just thankful they were going easy on me.

"So what are you and Princess going to work on this morning?" Jason took a bite of toast and grinned.

My eyebrows knit together. I didn't like that smug look. "I'm going to run her through the usual paces, the simulator, and teach her the two-man pyramid."

"Aha…the pyramid." Jason nodded. "You think she's ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be…" I continued. "I figured it might not be so intimidating if she just started with me. We'll work our way into full group sessions."

"Whatever you do, don't look up, Mark...you might get an eyefull..."  
Tiny took a bite of his sausage link, and then sputtered and choked. He quickly placed the link back down on his plate and tried to hold back a giggle.

Jason elbowed him hard.

I tried my best to ignore him. "Anyway, you two haven't had a good sparring match in a while. Why don't you go down to the gym and train this morning?"

"Good idea, Mark…" Tiny added. "Jason needs a good thrashing."

We finished our breakfast hastily, all wondering why Princess hadn't shown up. I decided to go look for her. I prayed she wasn't still asleep.

88888888888888888

I knocked on her bedroom door timidly. No answer. Either she was a heavy sleeper or…

The door swung open as I began to knock again. The bed was perfectly made, the room…neat as a pin. There was no sign of her.

I walked down to Anderson's office. Maybe he'd know where she disappeared to.

Anderson looked up at me as I appeared in the doorway.

"Something you need, Mark?" He asked.

"No…well, yes, I…I was looking for Princess. Have you seen her?" I stammered. Here it was, my second day as Commander, and I had already lost a team member.

Anderson's glasses were down at the tip of his nose as he regarded me. I must've looked like an idiot.

"Have you tried the island? I know she likes to meditate with the sunrise." He answered casually. "Going to work with her now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sir." I grinned. Then, I turned and headed up for the island to find Princess.

88888888888888888888888888888

I found her sitting in the sand, barefoot, legs crossed, eyes closed and the wind blowing through that magnificent ebony mane of hers. I was afraid to say anything. It was so peaceful. All I could hear was the wind whipping by my face, and the waves crashing on the beach.

She must've felt my presence, because her eyes suddenly opened. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Commander. Am I late?" She gasped. "I'm so sorry! It was just so peaceful and…"

I held my hands up to stop her. "No. I just finished breakfast. The Chief told me you'd be here."

I slipped my hands in my pockets and looked out over the scenery. "So, do you do this every morning?"

She nodded and pulled a strand of hair away from her face. Her clear, green eyes reflected the waves. "Yes. Meditation helps me get through the day. It just sets things right, y'know?"

I nodded and grunted a response.

She patted the sand next to her and motioned for me to sit down. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure. I'm game." I sat down next to her and crossed my legs.

"Kick your shoes off. Get comfortable." She admonished. "Just clear your mind of everything and relax."

"Ok." I sat next to her in the sand…listening…relaxing…enjoying just being with her. I could see why she enjoyed it so much.

"Ahhh!" The peaceful moment was disrupted by a scream. Then I felt it, too.

Evidently, while we were meditating, the tide was coming in. We were both soaked to the skin.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"So much for meditation!" I chuckled. "We need to go in and work out anyway. You ready?"

She stood up, dripping water and sand everywhere. "I'm ready. The question is…are you ready for me?" She grinned and held out a hand to help me up. I grinned back at her and took her hand. I didn't want to let go.

Once I was standing, she awkwardly pulled her hand away and changed the subject. "I'll …I'll just go get changed and meet you in the gym."

"Make that the simulation room…in birdstyle, and you're on!" I grinned. I was really looking forward to this.


	11. Chapter 11

The Replacements- 11

I didn't go easy on her. She was as amazing in the simulator as she was when I first laid eyes on her.

After a warm up, we both tackled the simulator together. It was incredible…like we shared one mind. All I had to do was give her a look and she seemed to understand me. I had never experienced anything like it.

Afterward, we went over to the gym. It was lunchtime, and fortunately for us, we had the gym to ourselves.

I figured that Tiny had probably persuaded Jason to take a lunch break.

I showed Princess a few moves, holding her tiny waist at times, and grabbing her shoulders and arms. I tried not to think of her in a sexual way, but it was tough. That miniskirt was awfully short.

Finally, the time had come to practice the two man whirlwind pyramid. I grabbed her hands and flung her up onto my shoulders. She glided effortlessly through the air. I had to restrain myself from looking up.

We started to spin, going faster and faster until…

_Smack_! She crashed onto the mat.

"I'm sorry…" She explained. "I'm just not used to…"

"Don't worry, Princess." I offered her a hand. "We've all had trouble with this one. It's one of the most difficult maneuvers."

She blushed. "Can we…try again?"

I pulled her up again. Unable to help myself, I glanced up. Just as I caught a glimpse of white panties, I heard a gasp from above.

My head snapped down immediately in response. "I'm…uh…sorry…I just…uh…"

My face was on fire. I had never encountered this type of problem before. Again, I found myself wondering, _Why did the Chief give her a miniskirt?_ It was so impractical.

"It's ok; I should probably…uh…" Princess responded, trying to make the best of an embarrassing situation.

I could feel her weight shift on my shoulders, as she adjusted her position. I could see a partial reflection in the glass nearby.

Her knees were now bent inward, in an effort to keep me from looking up her skirt.

Now it was time for me to put on my best professional persona. "Ok, Princess, I think we can try it again now. Focus on centering your weight on my shoulders. Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

We tried it again, and she stayed on a little longer this time, but in the end, she was thrown down on the mats. I tumbled over and fell right on top of her.

We laid there in a daze for a few minutes, waiting for our equilibrium to balance out.

As my vision cleared, I found myself face-to-face with my beautiful teammate. I was concerned, though, when I noticed her defeated expression.

"Are you ok, Princess?" I asked.

"I'm…fine…" She blushed. "Just a little sore…"

A baritone voice interrupted her. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

I leapt up off of Princess and settled my sight on the Condor, in birdstyle, leaning with one hand against the door frame and holding a feather shuriken in his mouth with the other hand. Tiny was grinning wildly right behind him.

The Owl could hardly speak because of his incessant giggling. "What, uh, exactly are you two practicing?"

I decided to ignore the two stooges' remarks, and motioned for them to join us.

"Princess and I were just practicing the pyramid. I'm glad you guys are here, because now all four of us can work on it, together." My eyes narrowed as I watched the two "cut-ups" enter the room, still sniggering over the position they found us in.

This time, Jason and Tiny formed the bottom of the pyramid, and Princess and I linked arms as we stood on their shoulders. I wondered if, perhaps, it might have been better to try this with the whole team to begin with. The four-man pyramid was much more stable, and I could help Princess keep her balance.

We tried several times, and each time, she lost her balance. I sensed that something wasn't quite right with her today, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She lacked the confidence that she had when she was going through the paces in the simulator.

Jason's lack of patience finally got the best of him, and he blurted out in frustration. "I dunno, mark, maybe Princess is just too light for this. Maybe we should just use this maneuver for the guys."

Princess quietly slipped away and turned her back to us, and I noticed that her shoulders were shaking in a silent sob. I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder on an effort to reassure her.

However, as I began to speak, she cut me off. "Just…leave me alone…" She cried, as she ran down the hallway, undoubtedly to be alone in her room.

Jason and Tiny shot me a befuddled glance and shrugged their shoulders.

"What'd I do?" Jason asked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Replacements-12

I glared at the Condor disapprovingly. "Don't you think this is hard enough without your bonehead comments?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he replied. "Hey! I was just stating the obvious, here. She's not getting it, so let's just do the Pyramid with the three of us!"

Tiny interrupted. "But you hurt her feelings, Jason. Don't you remember what it was like to be new to G Force? It wasn't that long ago, you know."

Jason leaned against the wall and crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, I'm just telling it like it is. Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean we should treat her differently. She's a member of the team, now, and she's gotta pull her own weight!"

"I agree with you Jason." I added, trying my best to keep calm. "But we need to give her a little time to adjust. You aren't even giving her a chance. Would you rather have Don back?"

"Give me a break, Mark," Jason huffed. He turned toward the door. "Hey, you're the Commander, now, right? I'll let you handle all of the girly temper tantrums. I'm outta here." Then, he stormed out of the room.

"Jason, wait!" Tiny started after him, but I stopped the Owl from following.

"Leave him alone, Tiny." I chided. "He's still working things out, too. The 'Commander thing' still has him aggravated; and he never has had a lot of patience."

"Heh, heh…you're right, Mark," Tiny chuckled softly. "That guy has issues."

He stared down the hallway, and then turned back to look at me. "But what about Princess?"

I drew in a deep breath. I was already exhausted from all of the drama, but I knew it would only get worse before it got better. "I guess I'll go talk to her."

I opened the door to Princess' room and looked around. Again, it was empty.

A small piece of notebook paper caught my eye. It was there on her nightstand by her bed, with her communicator and yoyo sitting on top of it like two paperweights.

I picked it up and began reading:

_Dear Team,_

_I'm so sorry to have disappointed you, but I think I'm just not cut out for this job. I'm sure the three of you will be able to work fine together; I envy your closeness. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, and I'll be just fine. Please give the Chief my thanks for the opportunity and my heartfelt apologies for things not working out. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess_

I frowned. How could she just give up and abandon the G-Force program like that? Although I hadn't known her very long, it just didn't seem like something she would do. I clutched the note and her belongings in my hands and tore off through the hallways to the Chief's office.

"Chief!" I burst into his office, absent-mindedly forgetting to knock.

Anderson's eyes widened as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Mark! How many times have I told you…?"

"I'm sorry, Chief, but it's an emergency!" I puffed, still out of breath from my mad dash.

Anderson looked disgruntled. "Well…" He began, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Princess is missing! She left the team! Here's the note I found in her room, along with these…" I held up her wristband and yoyo as proof, and handed him the letter.

His eyebrows furrowed as he read. Then he looked up at me.

"Do you want me to go and look for her?" I asked.

"No." He answered, and then turned around to pick up the red phone on the wall behind him. "We have covert operatives for this sort of thing. I'll see what I can do to track her down. Maybe then, we can talk some sense into her. You may go on with business as usual, Commander."

"Chief," I added, before I left. "You're not angry with her, are you? I mean…"

A slight smile turned up the corners of Anderson's mouth. "I'll go easy on her, Mark."

I felt a little relieved as I left Anderson's office. However, I also felt like a complete failure as the Commander of G Force.After all, wasn't it _my_ job to keep the team together? I decided I'd hold back in looking for Princess, only for a while, but I _would_ go and bring Princess back, and prove to the Chief that choosing me to be the Commander was not a mistake.

_G- Force…_I thought…_seems like a puzzle…each piece is so different. It's my job to make sure the pieces fit together properly._ I sighed as I returned to my room to gather my thoughts. _I'll make it work; I will not fail. Tomorrow, I'll find Princess and set everything right again._

It was time for dinner, and I couldn't even think of eating with my team in shambles. I finally reclined on my bed, closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me.


	13. Chapter 13

The Replacements- 13

The next morning, I ran into Tiny on the way into the Cafeteria.

"Good morning, Mark," Tiny stretched and yawned as he grabbed a tray to go through the serving line. "Any news?"

"She left a note." I replied, grabbing my own tray.

"A note?"

"Yeah, she quit." I added. "She says she's not cut out for the team."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Tiny growled. "Wonder where she got that idea?" He added sarcastically.

I sighed. "Well, Jason's comment didn't help."

"I oughta knock some manners into that guy…" Tiny grumbled.

"Tiny, please…do me a favor. Don't take it out on him. He's going through a lot, too. I need _you_ to help me keep the peace." I plopped down in a booth, overwhelmed. Tiny sat across from me.

"Anything for you, Mark. What do ya want me to do?" Tiny's eyes widened.

"Just try to keep things somewhat normal with Jase. I know it's hard, but… can you just talk to him this afternoon? I'm going to try to find Princess and bring her back, and I really need your help to make this work. The team needs her, and the sooner Jason realizes that, the better."

I grabbed my coffee mug and took a quick swig of coffee.

Tiny picked up his fork. "Ok, Commander, I'll do it for you. I'll try to talk some sense into that hard head."

Tiny was truly the most underestimated member of the team. I valued his easy-going nature, and the great effort he put forth in every task. The guy really had a lot going for him.

"Thanks, Tiny." I smiled, as I hurried to finish breakfast. I had a Swan to find.

I rode through the city, hoping to see Princess reclining on a park bench, enjoying the scenery.

Often, I'd stop and show a picture I had swiped from the Chief, and ask if anyone had seen her. I pretended she was my sister and told them that she had run away from home.

Even though I was acting, it was hard to think of her as my sister… especially when the guys I showed the picture to sometimes whistled and made lewd comments.

I was getting nowhere fast.

Late in the afternoon, I decided to take a break, and I stopped in at a local diner to grab a quick bite to eat. It was quite a happening place. There was a band playing in the back of the restaurant, and a crowd danced to the music. I sat down in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant and examined the menu.

"Can I take your order?" A breathy voice interrupted my concentration. I stopped reading and looked up.

"Princess!"

"Mark!"

"What are you doing here?" We shouted out simultaneously.

"I found a new job here at Jill's place. I have a new apartment, too. Upstairs." Princess seemed almost embarrassed to see me. She pulled a stray curl away from her face. "Why are you here?"

I could feel a blush rushing toward my cheeks as I responded. "I… I was looking for you."

"Thanks, Mark," Her cheeks reddened. "But there's no need. I'm really ok. Really…" She trailed off; her mind seemed to wander.

"Can we…talk?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "After I finish my shift. I only have another hour left. What about your dinner? Can I get you something?"

I nodded. "Just bring me a Reuben and some iced tea."

She scribbled my order down on her note pad, and scurried off. "Be right back." She sputtered.

I watched as she dashed around the diner, taking orders and whispering with a woman behind the counter. She looked so familiar to me…light brown curly hair, pulled neatly into a pony tail. Finally, the woman in question sauntered over to my table.

"Mark, do you remember me?" She sat down opposite from me in the booth and poured me a glass of tea. "It's me…Jill, from the program." She spoke to me in a hushed voice.

My eyes widened. "Jill? I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were right away. It's been a while, how are you?"

"Fine. After the implant problems, Chief Anderson set me up with this place. Isn't it great?"

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They were all given aliases, and set up with new lives, too."

"I always wondered what happened to the ones who didn't continue on. So, you're still working for the Federation?" I took a sip of tea.

"Yes. From time to time." She whispered. "We all are. Anderson has a whole network set up throughout the country."

She continued on. "Anderson called and told me what happened with Princess. He asked me to help her out."

Princess walked up and handed me a plate. "Here you are, Mark." She tilted her head toward Jill. "I see you've met Jill. Isn't she great?"

"Uh, yeah…" I scratched my head. "Sounds like she's been quite helpful to you, Princess."

"Yes, she has." Princess grinned and turned back to help the customers in the booth next to us. Two young guys appeared anxious for her attention. As a matter of fact, they were appraising her a little too closely for my liking.

I watched intently as the flirting escalated. She certainly seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting, but it was only making me mad. When I finally saw one of the customers pat her on the butt, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Jill asked. "Do you have a problem with Princess working here?"

Jill's voice snapped me out of my trance. Apparently, she didn't see what had just happened. "Me? No, no, I just…"

Jill giggled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do…she's my teammate…or… she was…" My eyebrows knit together.

"You know what I mean…" Jill teased. Her eyes followed mine over to the table where Princess was standing.

Princess whirled around and gave the rude customer a swift uppercut in the jaw and smiled sweetly. "You can look, but you can't touch…got it?"

The offender nodded submissively.

"See? What'd I tell you, Prin?" Jill yelled over to her new friend. "You've got it, baby!"

Jill laughed heartily.

I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, myself. Princess certainly knew how to take care of herself. I guess she didn't need me to protect her, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The Replacements- 14

Princess finally yanked off her apron and walked over to my table. "My shift is over. Wanna go upstairs?" She asked.

"Huh? " My eyes widened. "Upstairs?"

"Come on," she grinned. "I'll show you my place."

She grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs. I could feel Jill's eyes on my back as I left. I couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking.

Princess' apartment was small, but neat. She motioned for me to sit down on the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok, "she continued, "I'm just going to change clothes. Be right back."

I noticed a guitar propped up in the corner of the room.

"You play the guitar?" I called out to her from the living room.

"Yes. A little." She answered softly.  
"It belonged to my father. It's the only thing I have left… from my family."

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked timidly.

Princess appeared in a tight fitting red tee shirt and blue jeans. "I don't know. All I was told was that my Dad was a musician, and that this was his guitar." She picked it up lovingly, sat down on the sofa and strummed it.

"Princess…" I stared at her. She looked so beautiful.

She stopped strumming and looked up at me.

"Why did you leave us?" I asked.

She cleared her throat. "I just wasn't cut out for the team. I think maybe females shouldn't…"

"Please, stop…" I interrupted. "Female or not, you belong on the team. Look, I've seen what you can do, and you're very talented! Don't underestimate yourself!"

"Mark, I appreciate your efforts, but being the only female member of an all male team just isn't going to work for me."

"So, what will work for you?" I stared into her emerald eyes.

"I don't know, Mark…" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She turned her head away from me and laid her guitar on the floor beside her.

"Princess, I don't know what to say, except that the team is falling apart now that you are gone. Tiny is angry with Jason for what he said, and so am I. But, listen…" I reached over and held one of her hands in mine. "Jason can be a little quick tempered, and impatient, and he says things he doesn't mean. But I know deep down he respects you and that things will get better. I promise."

I gently placed my hand on her chin, and turned her around to face me.

"Jason has some issues he is working on, himself. Issues that have nothing to do with you."

I sighed heavily. "I'll help you through it. It will be me… and you. Please, tell me you'll give the team another chance." I begged.

The tears cascaded down her face as she gazed back into my eyes. "What about the Chief?"

"He'll be thrilled that you are returning. You'll see. "I grinned and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So will you come back?" I pleaded. "Look, I'll even get down on one knee…"

I playfully bent down and groveled at her feet. She giggled through her tears. "Ok. I'll give it one more chance. But the first guy who looks up my skirt during the Pyramid is toast!"

"No looking…cross my heart!" I laughed and winked at her.

I sat next to her on the couch again, and was a little surprised when she reached over and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Mark." She sighed.

I squeezed her tightly. I didn't want to let go.

As we pulled away, somehow our lips met. Electricity surged through my body. The one kiss turned into several kisses, each one was deeper and more sensual than the one before.

Suddenly, she pushed me away. Her face bore a look of disgust.

"So that's how you play...huh?" She spat, "How can you say that you'll treat me like the other members of the team? That's the whole problem, Mark! You are a member of an all male club! There's no room for a female member on the team...you'll just end up toying with my feelings, and treating me like...like..." She couldn't finish. She dissolved into tears.

"I'm… sorry." I exclaimed. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Please don't think I'm taking advantage of you."

"Just leave..." She whispered. She turned away from me, whimpering quietly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Some Commander I was. I had managed to screw up everything. I left Princess' apartment totally defeated, and headed back to Center Neptune.


	15. Chapter 15

The Replacements-15

Once I returned to center Neptune, I wandered past the Ready Room and heard Tiny shout my name.

"Mark! You're back! How'd it go?" He shouted. I could hear the hope in his voice and I was suddenly afraid to let him know what a miserable failure I was.

I paused and looked back at him, my thumbs looped into my pockets.

"She's not coming back, Tiny."

"What happened?" Tiny's eyes widened.

"I made a huge mistake. I guess I'm not a very good Commander….can't even keep the team together." My eyes remained focused on the floor. I couldn't bear to see Tiny's disappointment.

"Don't worry, Commander, we'll get her back, somehow." Tiny remained optimistic. "I, uh…tried to talk to Jason, but I, uh…didn't get very far. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I dunno, Tiny…" I sighed. "So far, I've been striking out."

"Maybe Jason can help you get Princess back…" Tiny scratched his head and gazed at me anxiously.

"You know, Tiny, that's not a bad idea…after all, it was his comment that sent her over the edge."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Good night, Commander." Tiny grinned.

I walked briskly down the hallway toward my second's room. This had to work.

I knocked on the door, and listened for his voice.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here? Whatd'ya want?" Jason grumbled.

I stepped cautiously into his dark room, ducking to avoid any flying shuriken.

He sat up in bed and shielded his eyes while turning on his lamp. "Shut the door, will ya?"

"We need to talk." I began. "About this afternoon…"

"I went to talk to Princess. She's working at Jill's, now."

"Tiny told me you were looking for her." Jason mumbled.

"She has an apartment above the diner, too."

"Hey, you little devil, you checked out her place already? Didn't know you had it in you!" Jason jeered.

"Yeah, we just talked…well, mostly…" I continued. "She's very upset. She thinks we're some kind of boys' club, and we're excluding her. She's really uncomfortable, Jase, and I'm afraid I've made it worse."

"Go on…" Jason grinned impishly.

"I kissed her…but I didn't mean to…"

"Details, man…give me details!" Jason demanded. His smile grew even wider.

"It wasn't like that, Jase. One minute I was asking her to try the team again, and she agreed…and the next thing I knew, she was pushing me out the door. She thought I was taking advantage of her; toying with her emotions." I huffed as I plopped down in a chair by the bed.

"Were you?" Jason asked.

"No! Of course not! I just want her back on the team! And if it wasn't for you, and your stupid comments, this might not have happened!" My temper flared as I observed the smug look on Jason's face.

"I think _you_ should get her back. We need her on the team!" I growled.

"Ok, ok…If it's that important to you, Lover Boy, I'll help you get her back tomorrow, alright?" Jason continued. "Now can I get some sleep?"

"You'd better apologize to her…and don't call me Lover Boy…got it? It's not like that." I scowled and headed for the door.

"Alright already…just leave me alone." Jason turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

I wasn't too sure, but I could've sworn I heard him mumble "Lover Boy" under his breath once more as I shut the door behind me. That Condor was incorrigible.


	16. Chapter 16

The Replacements- 16

The next morning, Jason and I rode out into the city to find Princess. It didn't take us long to locate her.

We pulled up to a stoplight, and sure enough, there was Princess on her motorcycle next to us. She glanced over slyly at Jason, and her eyes narrowed in an unspoken challenge.

Jason leered back at her, and then mumbled under his breath. "Ok, you wanna race? I'll take you on…" He revved his engine in response and watched the light intently.

I held on to my seat. Jason was a maniac behind the wheel, and suddenly, I feared for my life.

"Be careful, Jase." I admonished.

"Piece of cake." He grinned.

Suddenly, the light turned green. Jason peeled off down the road, leaving Princess somewhere in his dust.

He cocked his head slightly as he reveled in his victory." See? What'd I tell ya…piece of cake. She's no match for me."

I was about to speak when suddenly, I heard a loud thump above my head. Jason and I crouched down in response, and then we realized that Princess had driven her motorcycle over the top of Jason's car!

We watched, horrified, as she disappeared in a trail of dust in front of us.

Jason and I exchanged astonished glances.

"Piece of cake, huh?" A grin slowly stretched across my face.

We followed her down to the park, and were unable to locate her.

After about an hour, we pulled up to the lake front. Our jaws dropped open at what we saw.

She had parked her bike, and was reclining by the shore, talking to some guy. I don't know who he was, but I thought I recognized him from Jill's diner the night before.

Jason looked at me. "Looks like she's on a date, Commander. Guess your kiss didn't impress her that much." He chuckled heartily.

I swallowed hard. "Jase, turn around. Let's go."

Jason's smile faded when he saw how disappointed I was. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

He knew the answer. I didn't have to say anything. We rode back in silence to Center Neptune.

So much for the great feeling I got when I was fighting by her side in the training room.

She really wasn't coming back. She was building a new life for herself. I decided I'd take my grief out on the goons in the simulation room later on.


	17. Chapter 17

The Replacements- 17

When we arrived back at Center Neptune, I left Jason without saying a word.

I didn't have to say anything. Jason knew what was on my mind, and, even better, he gave me the space I needed to sort things out.

The guy aggravated me a lot, but I at least I always knew where I stood with him.

I retreated to the island where I had first meditated with Princess. It was hard to get my mind off of her, but it was peaceful there, listening to the water thundering and the seabirds crying in the distance. Regrets churned around in my mind like the waves. Perhaps I'd learn from my mistakes. I hoped I'd be given the chance to try to fix them.

When the Chief found out that Princess wasn't coming back, he'd demote me for sure. Jason would probably get his chance to command the team, after all.

Princess seemed so happy with her new civilian life; It seemed as though she really didn't miss us at all. I supposed she was used to transition…people coming in and out of her life as though they were going through a revolving door.

I had to admit that I was a little disappointed in the way she so casually left the team. I really thought she and I had connected. I misjudged her…badly.

I reclined back into the warm sand, folded my arms behind my head, and stared into the infinite, blue sky. Answers. I needed answers.

After a while, I noticed brilliant colors banding across the sky, signaling the beginning of a beautiful sunset. I quickly hopped up from my sandy bed, and went inside to work out a bit before dinner.

I took out my frustrations out in the simulator. I couldn't remember the last time I worked that hard. Every muscle in my body ached, but it felt good to take out those goons, even if they weren't real. As I finished my session, I heard a series of claps echoing throughout the room.

"They didn't stand a chance, did they?" Jason smirked at me and then looked at Tiny as they walked up to meet me.

"Hey, Mark? What did those sweet little innocent goons ever do to you?" Tiny chuckled.

"I have to admit, that felt good." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, Mark," Tiny began, "About Princess. Jason and I were talking, and I think we ought to try to talk to Princess one more time. You know, go back to Jill's place and apologize…"

"I don't know, Tiny, she seems happy. She's got a new job, new apartment, new boyfriend…" My shoulders drooped as I started to trudge out of the simulator.

"Come on, Mark. As long as I've known you, I've never seen you give up." Jason argued. "Are you gonna give up, now?"

His words stopped me in my tracks. I tilted my head to the side and gave in. "Ok, you win, one more try. Let's go to Jill's tonight. I'll go and get cleaned up."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Tiny and Jason grinning at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

The Replacements- 18  
  
Jason's car squealed through back roads as we made our way to Jill's Diner. I had a bad feeling that Princess wouldn't even be there, and we'd be wasting our time.

When we walked into the diner, I found out I was right. Jill waved at me from the bar, and motioned us past the waiting dinner guests, to the bar.

"Hey, guys! Good to see you again!" She called out to us. "Come and sit down at the bar, and you can eat right away." She wiped the counter with a rag and set menus and silverware in front of us.

Her face lit up as she leaned in toward me and teased, "So, what brings you here? Anyone I know?" She winked.

"You've got it all wrong, Jill." I replied. "Princess and I are just friends. We just worked together briefly, that's all."

She winked at Jason. "Hey, hot stuff, long time, no see…"

"The pleasure's all yours," Jason teased back, and mockingly kissed the back of Jill's hand.

She giggled, and then turned her attention to Tiny. "And who's the big brute over here? Tiny? You're not so tiny any more. You've certainly grown up!"

Tiny blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Jill, where's Princess?"

"She's off today." Jill replied as she gazed over at me. "She had plans."

"Plans? Some guy snatched her up, huh?" Jason sneered. "Too bad. We really needed to talk to her."

"Well, if you hang out long enough, you may run into her." Jill's gaze slid over to Jason. "But she might not be alone."

"Jill, is this guy an ok guy? I mean…she just started out on her own, and I…we…just want to make sure she's making the right decisions…" I stammered. I couldn't help it. I just had to know.

"Don't worry, Mark. I've taken her under wing. She'll be fine." Jill winked as she poured our drinks and wrote down our order. "I've known him for quite a while. His name is Koji. She met him here, and he's a stunt bike racer. Nice looking, too." Then she grinned as she grabbed our menus. "But I want to know why you three are here looking for her. I thought she made it clear she didn't want to be on the team."

My attention was inadvertently drawn to two shadows by the front door, standing in a loving embrace. My insides churned as I thought I recognized one of the silhouettes.

"Mark? Are you ok?" Jill asked.

I turned back quickly, trying to act as though nothing had happened, as the bell on the entrance jingled lightly.

As I opened my mouth to reply, Tiny interrupted me.

"Princess! How are you?" The big lug hopped off of the bar stool and hugged her as she walked in.

"Tiny?" She smiled apprehensively. Then her eyebrows knit together as she noticed Jason and me sitting at the bar. She must've sensed an intervention.

"Come sit with us at the bar, Prin, we came to see you!" Tiny grinned.

I suddenly felt ridiculous, like a stupid whimpering puppy begging forgiveness. My pride ached.

Princess fingers cupped the side of her face. "I don't know, Tiny, I'm really tired…" I could feel her stare boring into my back. I didn't dare turn around.

Jason came to the rescue. "No harm in getting a bite to eat with some old friends, is there?" He smiled.

Princess shook her head. "No, I guess not." I could tell she was forcing herself to join us, probably out of sheer curiosity.

Our food came, and we struggled through Tiny's meaningless babble about training and space burgers. Luckily, the disco music started in the back room, and the blaring backbeat drowned Tiny out.

As we finished, Jason made a suggestion. "Hey, listen. It's too loud to talk in here. Let's go outside and get some fresh air, ok?"

"Why don't you three come up to my apartment? It will be more comfortable and a lot quieter." Princess suggested. At least she was being polite.


	19. Chapter 19

The Replacements- 19  
  
"Can I get you something?" She asked, as she guided us over to the couch.

"No thanks," I answered. "We just ate."

"Nothing for me, either, Prin." Jase added. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. What about you, Tiny?" She looked over at the big guy, who was taking up over half of the couch.

"You got any soda?" Tiny asked. "And maybe some chips?"

"I'll go see what I can dig up." She giggled, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did you have to make us look so…desperate?" I grumbled at Tiny.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't mean to, I was just glad to see her…that's all." Tiny replied.

I looked over at Jason. "You _are _going to apologize, right?"

The Condor reclined and propped his arms behind his head, grinning. "Don't worry, Skip. I've got it all under control."

"Just don't blow it." I barked.

Princess glided back into the room with Tiny's requested items and sat opposite us on a nearby chair.

An uncomfortable silence lingered for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes.

Between bites, Tiny finally got the guts to speak up. "Princess, how have you been?"

"Fine. Actually, I…" She opened her mouth to speak, but paused and stopped herself. "Fine." She blushed. "How about you? Lots of training, I suppose."

"Yeah," Tiny agreed, showing his muscles. "Have to bulk up."

Princess smiled demurely in response.

I finally realized that it was my duty to ask her the question we had come for. "Princess, I think you know why we came. All three of us agree that we want you to come back; to join the team again."

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke again. "Before you give us an answer, I'd like for you to consider that we're not the only ones who need you. The whole world needs you. You have talents that most people can only dream of, and yes, there might be someone else out there for the Chief to put on the team in your place, but we want you. Female or not, we believe that you are the best candidate for the team, and we want our Swan back with us."

Jason smirked as he added, "And we'll all treat you with respect from now on. I'll make sure of that."

"You?" Princess giggled. "And who is going to keep you on your best behavior?"

"You are, Princess. I've seen that high kick of yours…terrifying!" Tiny chuckled.

Everyone laughed at Tiny's lighthearted remark. It was just what we needed to clear the air. Jason had apologized, in his own way, and Princess knew that Tiny had always been there for her. There was only one cobweb left to sweep out. The kiss.

"I need a little time to think it over. Can I sleep on it?" Princess perused.

"Of course…" I smiled at her.

Jason stood up and stretched. "Ok, guys, it's getting late, and our Swannie here has some thinking to do." He motioned toward the door. Tiny followed him as he walked out into the stairwell.

I hesitated for a moment and called out to my comrades. "Wait for me downstairs, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Princess backed up a bit when she saw me turn around and gaze at her.

"Princess, there's one more thing I wanted to say…" I began. "I'm sorry about the other night. I …don't know what came over me. I can assure you that I will behave professionally around you from here on out if you'll come back to us."

Her cheeks flushed as she responded. "That's all I was worried about, Mark. I didn't want you to respect me any less than the others, just because I was a woman."

"I respect you, Princess." I grinned. "And I'm sure you'll let me know if I am overstepping my bounds."

She brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and glanced shyly at her feet as she whispered, "I will, Mark."

My heart pounded as I heard her last statement. It certainly sounded like she had made up her mind to join the team again.

"Will you call me in the morning, and let me know your decision?" I asked.

"You can count on it." She answered softly, smiling slightly.


	20. Chapter 20

The Replacements- 20

The next morning, I was called in early to speak with Chief Anderson.

"Sit down, Mark." Anderson ordered. "I'd like to know how the training is going."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, not as well as I'd like…"

"I imagine you've had to deal with a lot of team dynamics lately." Anderson began. "So, were you able to get Princess to come back?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways, Mark." Anderson smirked. "Besides, I know how hard headed you can be…"

Suddenly it came to me. Jill. Anderson's little informant.

"I didn't get very far, Chief. She did say she'd think about it."

Anderson's lips curled in a wide smile. "Well, I happen to know that there is someone here to see you this morning, but you'll have to go up to the island to see who it is…"

My jaw dropped. "Princess?"

Anderson nodded. "Go and talk to her, Mark…that's an order." He grinned.

"Yes, sir!" I smiled back at him and headed for the island.

When I stepped out onto the sand, I saw her sitting cross legged in the sand. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and she looked just as beautiful as she did when she first arrived.

She heard my footsteps, and cocked her head sideways, motioning for me to sit beside her.

"Hi there." She said.

"Hi, yourself." I replied. "I was expecting a phone call, but this is better."

Princess beamed. "So, are we going to try that Pyramid again, or what?"

"Does that mean…you're back on the team again?" I asked.

She held up her wrist and showed me her wristband. It glistened in the early morning light.

"I talked to the Chief already. It's official." She grinned. "He even let me keep my job and apartment for when we are off duty."

"What about that guy you were dating?" I gulped. I couldn't believe I had just blurted that out.

"How did you...?" Her eyes widened in surprise, and then she let out a loud sigh. "Jill..."

I chuckled lightly as I watched her pick up a shell and toss it into the waves.

"He'll have to wait. I have a duty…the world needs me…right?" Princess teased.

"Yeah, we need you a lot more than he does." I nodded. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks. "Come on, let's go tell the others!"

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand, pulled her up off the sand and escorted her to find Tiny and Jason.

I stopped for a moment, and let go. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I held your hand like that." My head drooped in shame.

"It's ok, Mark. You aren't taking advantage of me. Relax. I'll let you know if you've gone too far." She stated decisively. Then she grabbed my hand again. "Come on, let's go and find the others!"

We celebrated over breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon…complete with an orange juice toast.

Things were finally turning around for me. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Perhaps, we'd become a tight knit team after all. It was beginning to feel like a family.

As we finished breakfast and headed out to work on the pyramid.

All four of us transmuted simultaneously, filling the gym with a blinding white light.

"You ready, Princess?" Tiny looked worried, but tried to mask his concern with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." She sighed, and leapt up onto Jason's shoulders.

I followed suit, and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders. I silently prayed that she'd get it right this time.

However, my prayers were evidently left unanswered.

"OUCH!" Jason looked up at Princess, inadvertently catching an eyeful of white panties. "Prin can you move your heel? It's digging into my..."

"Watch it, Creep!" She squealed.

I cringed as I watched her boot smack Jason square in the side of his face...

He immediately bent over, toppling Princess and knocking all of us out of formation.

"Why'd you do that?" He howled, still bent over and covering his cheek.

I got up from the mat, angry at both of them for ruining our team effort.

"What's going on, here?" I demanded.

"This jerk was checking out my bridstyle a little too closely," Princess pointed a thumb at Jason, who was still lying crumbled on the mat. "So he had to pay the consequences!"

She folded her arms at her chest and turned her back to the cowering Condor.

I couldn't help but chuckle in response. Tiny joined me.

"So Jase, do you think you've learned your lesson?" I teased.

"I give, I give..." He raised one hand in the air, mocking submission. The other hand still gingerly cupped his cheek. "No more boots to the head, ok?" He mumbled.

Princess winked back. She had a smug look on her face. "As long as you stay on your best behavior, Condor..."

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I grinned.

Jason's arm snapped out to his side as we began a second attempt at the pyramid. I could see the swelling and bruising already.

I had to admit I was impressed; I had never left an impressive bruise on him like that. Princess had truly left her mark. Jason would surely watch himself around Princess in the future. It was clear that she had gained his respect.

"Whirlwind Pyramid!" I shouted the command.

It was beautiful. Our first successful attempt, complete with a perfect landing. I felt so proud that we had pulled ourselves together as a team. We finally proved that we could work as a team.

Suddenly, our communicators beeped. The Chief summoned us to his office. Immediately.

Jason stared at his wristband. "Do you think there's already an emergency?"

We all looked at each other, confused.

I had just seen the Chief, and everything was fine.

We scurried down the hall to his office anyway, just in case.

"Come in, team. I have some news for you." Anderson stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed.

We all assembled on the couches, and stared at the Chief in silence.

" Is there an emergency, Chief?" I asked.

"No." Anderson sighed. "But I have something of great importance to share with you all."

He motioned to a small boy, who was standing timidly in the doorway. "G- Force, I'd like you to meet your final member. His name is Keyop."

An audible gasp escaped from my teammates.

A kid?

It seemed as though the calm seas we were experiencing were about to get a little rough again...

But however rough it became, I knew that I had the support of my teammates, and we could get through anything as long as we had each other.


End file.
